


TBD

by Mnojick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnojick/pseuds/Mnojick





	TBD

Shezza is a cockslut ×Dubious Consent × 

Bill Murray (Sherlock) ×Bill Wiggins ×Sebastian Moran ×

Too Deep. Much Too Deep.  
Little Shezza is the prettiest, hottest, little twink slut anyone's ever seen. He's Every male, student or adult, wants a taste of the boy's round perky ass and is perky round ass and slim little body gleefully. Knowing his young ripe body remains untouched. That is until he tries to torture the transfer student and Captain of the football team. at Riechenbach High just for the pleasure of All the male students and teachers are desperate for even a taste of the ripe little cock slut at Reichebach High want a taste of the perkiest ass ever imagined to the pretty little twink. Little Sherlock (Shezza) Holmes has tormented the entire football team for the past two years but one false move has the perkiest, plumpest ass any of the

"Mmm... Damn, just look at that _ass_." Anderson hollers across the hallway, loud enough to make sure the curly haired brunette hears. 

He does.

Sherlock is _always_ aware when people are talking about him. He loves it. 

But he doesn't let on as his long soft curls and high perky ass bounce on by. 

The other senior with him, Wiggins, nearly growls to catch the freshman's attention. "I swear when I think it isn't possible that the pertest ass I've ever seencan't hide his smirk but as Sherlock approaches he tries to move away as if to extricate himself such a crude statement. 

"Hi Sherlock," he says, boringly polite. 

Sherlock continues to ignore them. Oh, he loves this. The game. He can smell the boy's desperation to 

 

John pets the feather-light curls. How is you have such slutty hair. Jesus, if you didn't want to be claimed you should cut your hair shorter. Only little whores keep their hair to be used as a leash. Do you see me or any  
He tugs on the pretty curls.  
Boy's whiter than cocaine skin will be edible and sweeter than the

The broad body nearly dwarfs Sherlock's wafer-thin frame, but despite being 5 years younger he's  
He's light-years ahead of 

Sherlock keeps on prancing ahead, his long tiny-thin cheerleader legs and the revealing Sherlock wears the thinnest, tightest pair of white panties he can find at the store

"That is the finest piece of ass you and I will ever see, 

You get off on it, dont' you. Being a whore. Everyone wants to breed every hole bitch has but you pretend like deep down you're not. The truth is you're the sluttiest little temptaion of a cockslut and want to be debased and debauched like the dumb little bitch you really are. "  
No I'm not! But there are already hot tears of shame welling up in his fair blue eyes and trailing down his pale cheek, The captain licks that tear up and growls. You know you want it. Hell that's not it. You just need it. You were made to be fucked and filled. 

"Hey. Shezza, why do you have constantly show off that you're the prettiest and sluttiest twink who ever existed." 

Sherlock rolls his light blue eyes at that.  
"Why do you insist on being  
That little Shezza has the ripest little ass I've ever seen. Little Shezza has the perkiest, plumpest ass any of the 

"God, can you not be such a cock teasing little twink, Sherlock?" 

Except Sherlock can't have sex. Sex is something dirty. Filthy. That would ruin his willpower over his transport and he needs to have his mind before all else. 

Sherlock is currently bending purposefully over to rifle through Mr. Anderson's desk drawer after class. 

When Johns catches sight of the pretty little twinky dancer he realizes he's going to need to redefine the definition of perky. It's not only the perkiest, the most incredibly plump ass he's ever laid eyes on, not even in his wildest, filthiest 

Sherlock is a walking come fantasy. 

He wears innocent little white oxford dress shirts you can practically see his rosy pink nipples through and 

Not even the girls had such pert, lush ass. 

John devours the smaller boy with his eyes. Of course, like most males his own ass is veritably a flat line compared to the sweet round curves of this cheerslut.  
"Look at you. it's like you were made to take cock." 

 

"Mm. Damn. Christ look at that fine high ass of yours, Shezza!" Wiggins wolf whistles.

The older teen has noticeable facial hair. He was held back a year, that much is obvious. 

After some home life difficulties John Watson down in senior year, he needs to repeat and is transferred to a new high school.

I'm going to fuck you senseless and mercilessly orgams so many times you pass out but I won't stop. I'll keep pounding those globes until their beat-red and 

"


End file.
